The Heir of Ouranus Trailer
by Vender Machina
Summary: This is a trailer of sorts for my next book in the Son of Kronos series as a reward for a review record. I recommend you read my Percy Jackson:Son of Kronos book first before reading this. Thanks for your Support -Vender Machina


**Note: Updated to fix one spelling mistake.**

**Sometimes people listen to the wrong people, they regret it later on.**

"I am Zeus! Lord of the gods Master of the Universe and you, Chrysoar son of Poseidon, have broken my Law! Therefore I now banish you! To sail the sea's with that dreaded mask on your face for eternity! No one will ever see you face again."

"Brother, sometimes do you wonder that you are actually someone else"?

"Yes Chrysoar, we are all someone else inside".

"You know what Pegasus, you might make a difference someday, but for me I am just a pirate, a sea rat condemned to the life of thieving to survive".

"No, you are more than that".

"Mistress we have found a strange tomb of some sorts"!

"Let us investigate Zoe"

**Coming soon**

"No, it can't be, He has to be still alive".

"Zoe sometimes you must move on, He is probably happy now in the underworld. What is written on his grave?

"The demi-titan of Kronos is dead; he was taken by the depths of Tartaurus and never touched the grass again. The Scythe of Time now rests here until the end of the Immortal's. His last mortal words were: What did you do? The last mortal person seeing him holding a tablet of gold etched with these words:

_The Heir of Ouranus will stand, With Scythe in hand he will defeat the usurpers and stop the menace that is Gaia. With the Enchanted Gold he will create the destruction of Greece while being dead. He will create the sword that will kill the dragon while being dead. He will save the maidens while being dead. He will stop the Titan's Curse while being dead._

One day he will come back, but that is when all else fails, and human kind will fall to the hands of the earth. He will kill everything".

"Lady Artemis, this was obviously created by the Titan's as a ruse to trick us and to hurt Zoe for betraying them. I doubt that they have the scythe here."

"SHUT UP, he is dead and I will never see him again".

"Girls, be quiet I can hear something approaching us".

"My lady! It's some Cyclopes!"

After fighting for a while Chrysoar and his pirates came in and defeated the Cyclopes and took the hunter's hostage.

"Well, well look what we have here"

"Chrysoar! Let us go or else my father will throw you into Tartaurus"!

"You know what guys, I think that we should sell them as slaves to teach Zeus a lesson for banishing us what do you say"?

The Dolphin hybrids made a loud chatter amongst themselves before making a happy sound.

"Alright, haul them onto the ship"!

"Chrysoar brother! What are you doing"? Pegasus had just come down from the skies after watching the event that had just taken place.

"I am doing revenge! For what that upstart fool did to me, all I did was discover this enchanted gold underneath Mt Olympus that never breaks nor rusts, and now he banishes me for what he calls 'witchcraft' and takes it for his own! Hang on, what's a tomb doing on this island".

Chrysoar was about to open the coffin when Artemis said:

"Chrysoar if you open that tomb you will regret it, it's a trap made by the Titans!

"As if I would believe you! Shut her up".

The Hybrid Dolphins tied a rope around Artemis's mouth then Chrysoar slowly opened the coffin and found that it was empty, except some rings and a stick.

"See, it was no trap, just a stick and some old rings, in fact I might throw them away."

Chrysoar was about to throw the stick into the sea when he pressed hard on a button he didn't notice. There was a flash of gold light that blinded everyone, after a few seconds everyone opened their eyes and saw that in Chrysaor's hand instead of a stick there was a adamantine scythe instead. It shone blue in the moonlight.

"You know what; maybe I will keep these 'Junk' after all".

Artemis had managed to get the rope tied around her mouth undone.

"Chrysoar! That weapon is extremely dangerous and important to my huntress Zoe! Give it to her now!"

"No who do you think is in charge here? _ME_ This adamantine scythe is a lot better than that enchanted gold. I think I will keep it for mysel- wait, what is that above my head"?!

A golden symbol had appeared above Chrysoar's head, it had Wolf holding a golden hourglass and a boar holding an adamantine scythe.

Zoe just stared at Chrysoar before saying: "It's _Him_

**Hello Vender here. So here you go! I can't wait for the Heir of Ouranus to come out. Hopefully it will be better than the Son of Kronos. But do not worry, Percy is not dead and Chrysoar will become a very important Character in the story. It will be mainly focused on Chrysoar in the middle of the story but the rest will be about other Greek myths too. Except for the next book which will be on The Iliad and Odyssey. The beginning will be about Percy's fate and the end of the Titanomachy (First Titan War) if you want to know what will happen in the end of the Son of Kronos let's just say that Percy goes to Tartaurus where he meets someone then somewhere else with his new friend until the end of the second Titanomachy. I will start this book as soon as the 1****st**** one is finished.**

**See ya later!**

**-Vender**


End file.
